<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Omega by Salvatore (NevaehHM)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234800">The Last Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore'>Salvatore (NevaehHM)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Isolation, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Slow To Update, Soul Bond, Will Edit When Complete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola lived most of his life not knowing what he was. Confined to a lone cabin in the woods and the deep forest that surrounded them, he grew content with his lonely lifestyle unaware of the dangers he attracted the further out he ventured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nikola, you have to leave." My mother urged me as she rushed around my room, tossing clothes and other necessities into an open suitcase.</p>
<p>"Why? Mother, I don't understand." I watched on with questioning eyes.</p>
<p>She stopped her frantic movements and rushed over to me, stuffing a packet of pills she pulled from her pocket into my hands.</p>
<p>"Take these and then help me pack." She ignored my questions as she turned to continue to throw clothes into the luggage.</p>
<p>"M-"</p>
<p>"Nikola! Not now!" She snapped giving me a hard glare that had me even more confused.</p>
<p>Even still, I did as told; taking one of the pills and swallowing it without water. I then began to help her pack my things up and once everything was together, she grabbed my arm and lead me to the car where my dad and his driver were already waiting.</p>
<p>"Are we going somewhere?" I asked turning back towards my mum with furrowed eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Enough! Just get in the car Nikola." My father's stern voice intercepted and I immediately shut my mouth and did as told, getting into the backseat and fastening my seatbelt.</p>
<p>My bags were quickly loaded into the car and I stared out of the window as the car pulled away from my mother who stood in front of the house with a sad smile on her face as she waved.</p>
<p>The car was silent as it sped out of the city. From my dad's tone earlier, I knew that something wasn't quite right here and that it was no use of asking questions because I was almost certain I wouldn't receive an answer.</p>
<p>Soon, the tall buildings and city scape made way into open fields and I couldn't help but open my mouth.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"Away from the city." My father's stoic voice came from the front seat.</p>
<p>There was so many questions I wanted to ask, but his tone told me that this was the only answer I was going to be getting from him.</p>
<p>This wasn't the first time that he has used the 'be silent and follow my directions' voice with me, and I had learned long ago to pick up on those que's so I wouldn't be scolded for asking too many questions.</p>
<p>An hour or so later, the open fields were swallowed by dense forests. Again, I held in my curiosity and instead chose to look out the window and watched as the trees went by. Soon enough, the car turned onto a winding road that was barely there and we traveled for about thirty minutes more before a small cottage appeared surrounded by lush trees. We exited the car and the driver and I grabbed my things as my father made his way to the door.</p>
<p>I stepped inside, glancing around as I casually sat the bags I was carrying off to the side.</p>
<p>"You'll be staying here from now on. You aren't to leave this place and you are most certainly <b><em>not</em></b> allowed to leave this forest. Packages will be sent to you every other week, and we'll be sure to write. Be sure to take your pills as directed. But Nikola." My father turned to look me directly in the eye.</p>
<p>"Please, <b><em>never</em></b> leave the forest." His voice was firm and though I didn't know what was going on, I knew that he was saying this out of concern.</p>
<p>"Okay Dad. I won't." I assured him.</p>
<p>I froze when he hugged me, as he was never one to show affection, and tears nearly came to my eyes as I watched the two men walk back to the car and disappear out of the forest.</p>
<p>I looked around the outside, shuddering at how quiet it was out here - with the exception of birds - already missing the bustling sounds of the city. With a sigh, I returned back to the cottage, closing the door tightly behind me.</p>
<p>"Well." I looked around the cozy living area.</p>
<p>"Seeing as I'm going to be here for a while. I might as well make it my own." With that thought in mind, I got to work.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a huff, I sprawled myself on the couch, wiping the sweat from my forehead. For this to be a cabin in the middle of nowhere, most of the modern amenities were present. Even then, getting the dusty scent out of the place took a bit of time. I quickly gave up on the idea of a nap when my shirt stuck to my body one too many times, and I decided now was the time for a shower. </p>
<p>I took the 15 or so steps to get to the shower, and stripped down. The water got fairly hot but didn't stay long as it slowly started to get cold soon after the first lather. I grabbed the towel hanging near the curtain and roughly patted myself dry. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I headed up the 13 or so stairs to the second floor; if you could call it that, as it was only the bedroom there and nothing else-- a true loft style if you will. I threw on clothes and sighed, the silence already seeming loud as the sounds of nature was vaguely heard. </p>
<p>"I already miss civilization." I moaned as I flopped back onto the bed.</p>
<p>I was never one to watch TV, so the silent device did nothing for my boredom, even after I turned it on and flicked through the unstable, uninteresting channels. I turned the device off, folding my arms behind my head as I sighed once more, a multitude of thoughts running through my head-- why was I sent here being the question that occurred most often. I knew my dad was a harsh man, but the moment my 18th birthday came around, I could practically touch the disappointment he exuded. My mother, on the other hand, looked frightened, and that was one of the only times I had seen her wear such an expression. </p>
<p>My gaze drifted to the dim light filtering through my room, and an idea popped into my head. If I was going to be living in these woods, I should explore them a bit.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>"This has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done." I cursed myself as I stood among the trees. </p>
<p>What had started out as me trying to familiarize myself with the woods around my cabin while staving off boredom, instantly became me panicking as I got lost, not two minutes after breaking sight with the structure. </p>
<p>The branches  of most of the tress began just put of my reach, so climbing to get a vantage point was out of the question. I massaged my temples as I continued to inwardly curse myself. </p>
<p>"I'm possibly going to have to sleep out here aren't I?" I posed the question out lout as I turned in a circle, squinting my eyes as if that would help me differentiate the nearly identical thatch of trees. </p>
<p>"What would be the smart thing to do?" I glanced up at the increasingly darkening sky and sighed. </p>
<p>"Looks like I'm camping outside."</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>I woke up trembling, the nature shows I often overheard my mum watching weren't kidding when they said that forests floors were extremely cold at night, even in the dead of summer.  I stood from the slightly moist floor, stretching my stiff bones and thanked God that, through my restless night full shit sleep, no wild animals that lived in these woods came by and decided that  I was a nice meal. </p>
<p>I took a scrap off the bottom of my shirt, tying it to a bush in this cluster of trees before picking a direction and walking in it. When I felt like I'd walked for an hour, I ripped another small portion and tired it once more. I'm not sure how long this continued, but their seemed to be no end in sight, and I had started to get both hungry and thirsty. </p>
<p>"God. If you're listening. Please let me find the cabin. I swear I'll be good and won't do anything dumb anymore."  I looked towards the sky and the Sun that was halfway through its journey across it.</p>
<p>I know I was probably sounding like a baby, but my feet was starting to to ache and the last thing I wanted was to spend another night in the woods. Looking at the  sky again, it was also around the time that I needed to take my meds. </p>
<p>"Just keep going, if you don't find the cabin, you'd at least hit a road or something." I assured myself, following closely was the morbid thought, "What if the direction you're walking in is further into the woods?" </p>
<p>I shook mt head, trying to stay positive. As I kept walking though, I slowly started to doubt my choice of direction. </p>
<p>"Please. I just want to make it back." I whispered to the sky once more.</p>
<p>What answered me was rustling from behind me and I froze in fear for a fraction of a second before I bolted straight ahead, not daring to look behind me in fear of what I would see. I pushed myself to keep going. No matter how many times my muscles and lungs begged me to stop as I broke my straight line path and weaved through the trees, heading in the direction that the Sun was setting. </p>
<p>Apparently, whatever God was up there grew tired of toying with me, as I, with the dumbest luck ever, broke through the trees and nearly bolted to the cabin that was now in sight. I doubled over, hands bracing on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. </p>
<p>"Never again Nikola. Or at least bring your phone with GPS." I muttered, going straight to the kitchen after I had caught my breath to stick my head under the faucet for water and to take my medicine. </p>
<p>I scurried up the stairs to retrieve my phone, going directly to maps and pinning my current location, labeling it and looking to see that the cell service was practically nonexistent, my fathers line about writing to me making more since now, but it was enough to keep up with the GPS if needed. I tosses the device back onto the bed and went back to the kitchen to cook dinner. It was easy enough, just pasta as it was the simplest and possibly one of the only things I knew how to cook without fail. </p>
<p>"I should probably learn how to cook more things." I muttered as I busied myself around the kitchen, cleaning up as I went about cooking and finally settling down in bed with food and a glass of water. </p>
<p>I turned on the TV, turning the volume down to the minimum for a little entertainment or background. I wasn't sure what show it was, but as I continued to glance at the screen while eating, I quickly got hooked on it. A random chill went down my spine and I couldn't help but pull the covers closer around me as I continued watching the show.</p>
<p>~Unknown~</p>
<p>I didn't know where it came from, but as soon as the scent entered my nose, I had to have it. It was unlike anything I'd ever smelt before, and come small part of me wanted to immediately find the source and possess it. Of all the years I spent living deep in these woods, I had never run across another human, but this musk was most certainly human and oh so sweet. </p>
<p>It first hit me when I went to the spring to refill on water, it was faint, if carried by the went from not too far off, but my inner beast screamed for me to follow it and find who it belonged to. My search brought me to a thatch of trees, just passed the spring, and to a scrap of fabric tied to the underbrush like some form of marker. </p>
<p>This continued until the faint scent was overwhelmed with the distinct smell of a bobcat. The original scent was broken up here and the scraps of fabric was absent as well. I did a circle around the area, hoping to pick it up again, but the heavy feline smell rid the air of the faint fragrance. It was a considerable ways away from my own cabin, but looking at the sky, was no further from the center of the forest as I was. I did my best to remember this location, intent now on finding the owner of that scent that drove me wild.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~Nikola~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I jolted awake, looking around the foreign room in confusion before remembering that I was exiled to a random cabin in the middle of the woods. Despite my previous optimism, I knew that I was still a bit bitter about it. I quickly pushed the topic from my mind, standing and stretching, before getting ready. I didn't need to as there was no where to go, or nothing to do, but it was a habit that was hard to kick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I went to my normal routine of making my bed and cleaning the used dishes from last night that I had left on the side of the bed, and cleaning the rest of the cottage before finding myself sprawled across the couch half an hour later with nothing to do. I picked up my phone, going to the notes app to start up a list of things I would need, the first things on the list being art supplies. As I quickly accepted the fact that I was cut off from the outside world, it was only fair that I pick back up the hobby of drawing-- looks like dad wouldn't be getting his lawyer after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next things on the list were cook books and various other food that i was lacking. Once completing the list, I looked at the gps, seeing the glowing blue circle pinpointing my location as I debated. I could venture out again, now that I had a way of finding home. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door that had me nearly jumping out of my skin. I glanced at it warily, slowly going over to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's there?" I questioned, placing my ear to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Nikola." The muscles in my body relaxed as I heard the familiar tone of my dad's driver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I flipped the locks, opening the door to see the man standing there with a large box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, is this a care package Jonas?" I stepped aside and allowed him entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Your mother sent it along with a letter and apology." He explained, sitting the box down and turning to face me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah.. Would it be possible for me to request some things... You know, since i wont be able to leave?" I asked sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The male paused, eyes flooded with sympathy before replying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry you have to go through this Master Nikolai. I'll take your list and see what I can do. I was told to inform you that these wouldn't be coming very often, aside from your medicine." I bit my bottom lip, brows furrowing as I try to dampen the emotions that I was feeling get my voice still cracked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My father right?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm afraid so, Sir." I shook my head forcing myself not to make a big deal as I opened the box and found some stationary and smiled as it could be no one but my mother's thoughtfulness at play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I transposed my list in a legible script as I could before handing it over. Jonas scan the paper before making eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this all?" I sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I don't really want much else. Perhaps some basic tools as well. Thank you Jonas." I said sincerely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll see to it that we get these back to you very soon." By that I was almost certain that he meant he mum would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After another thank you Jonas left and I went to further inspect the contents of the package.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking hell. They make it look so easy on TV." I couldn't help the crowd that left my lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hour three, and not a single fish had been caught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Spear fishing is a bad idea. Why must everything be so complicated." I complained as I waded slowly through the water, eyes on the lookout for fish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes lit up minutes after as I finally found a few. I slowly approached, my homemade spear at the ready as my eyes track the slightest movement. Once I closed in, I held my breath and stabbed downward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bitch." I cursed at the near hit and didn't think twice as I dove for it, catching one of the thrashing creatures in both hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hastily popped up, choking on the water I had accidentally inhaled in my rush to catch it. I gripped it tightly, hurridly leaving the stream and slowly making my way back home with the occasional help from the GPS. A package and two crates were waiting for me when I got back. I sighed. After the first two packages, this one was the most practical, and with the help of books and the one channel that got decent signal, I had decided that I could do some things on my own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides receiving stocks of medicine that will last for a substantial period of time, my mother and Jonas were very kind to fulfill any requests that I made, be in hand tools, art supplies, and survival books. They packed this box with various seeds of plants, vegetables, wheat, and potatoes. My eyes lit up as I saw the big crates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before this had come in, I had painstakingly cleared a large area around the cabin and sectioned it. I struggled bringing the large crate to the bigger of the two pins, carefully opening it and watching us two goats came out. I beamed, closing the gate and secured it behind me. I then drug the other crate to the smaller of the enclosures. I opened it as well and jumped after chickens rushed out in a flurry of clucks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I booked it out of there, closing it up as one came flapping at me. I carry the Box in with me, organizing the thing inside and putting the seats into storage to deal with at a later time before starting dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trees whizzed past me as I tried to control my breathing, nothing but the sound of random wildlife and footfalls entering my ears as I sprinted. I had made it a habit once I got used to the woods around my cabin to start exercising more and it always started with a jog around the area before returning to feed the goats and chickens, check on the bees, and tend to the crops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The early stages was tough, with me getting planting seasons mixed up, or even knowing how to raise crops and properly harvest them taking some trial and error, I had finally gotten a system that worked for me. It was just in time too, as I stop getting packages, excluding rare medicine drops, whether that was also my father's doing, I wouldn't know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Learning how to be completely self-sufficient in itself was frustrating to say the least. Things that usually we're easily attainable was suddenly non-existent, so learning how to make goat cheese and converting it to goat milk, using tv specials and buffering YouTube videos to learn how to make jams and flour, and spending hours of research on beekeeping after killing my first batch, and then subsequent hours processing honey and turning the caps into beeswax candles and balms, usually gave me an appreciation for those that do it professionally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After sanding to everything outside, I made my way into the cabin, Downing a glass of water before taking a much-needed shower to rid myself of sweat. I Spritz some of the flowers and herbs I had hanging by the window after taking care of some of the other more digger plant that I had acquired, pruning those that I needed to, and taking some of my hours back to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner today was fish stew and decent sourdough bread and after cleaning up, I relaxed and turned up my favorite channel. The program that was on tonight was about homesteading, and I perked up at the segment about self canning foods to preserve them. I eagerly took notes, jotting down nearly every detail, putting the notes I took for school to shame with the sheer quantity of it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After my crash course in canning, I took to my usual routine of sketching out a few panels to another comic. The first one had turned out fairly well, if I do say so myself, but this one, I was making myself go out of my comfort zone. It took a long time to come up with the perfect city scape for the new scifi meet fantasy adventure and I had a hard time visualizing the right characters for both the setting and the story that I wanted to tell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My area of expertise was solely realistic with a focus on action and adventure, but with this project, which I plan to make longer than any of the other comics that I had written before this, would be my first serious take on fantasy. The plot and storyboarding for it was still only part way finished, but I had gotten a particular idea in my head about a dragon riding scene so I just had to stop and draw it out as the urge kept nagging me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After my hand started cramping I took a break, making tea before settling down to hopefully find a new program to watch before lights out and my final rounds to make sure that my security measures were in place so no wild animals would harm my system.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so it continued. Wake up, eat, manage the system and upkeep, and take a run through the surrounding woods, occasionally going to the spring I found the first day to collect more water. Life was easy, until it wasn't.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>